the dragon slayer
by allanimefreak73754
Summary: lucy comes back from a mission and what does she see? natsu kissing lissana of course she leaves the guild with gray to train for five years. what will happen to our celestial mage? who will she meet? and what will she do about natsu? gray/lucy? natsu/lucy? sting/lucy? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter__1_

Lucy and Gray come to the guild just after they finish a mission successfully [Lucy wanted to see what it was like to only go on a mission with Gray]. They enter the guild

"hey guys were back" Lucy says as she opens the doors to the guild "you miss me…."

just then she see's Natsu kissing Lissana and almost doubles over with the pain she feels inside her heart.

"Lucy i am sorry he forced onto me to tell you the truth natsu said that he didn't like you and thought you didn't deserve to be in fairy tail saying how weak you are and how you deseve to die the way your mother has, i really am sorry i couldn't do anything" Lissana said while snickering in her mind

"its not what it looks like and i didn't say those things" Natsu says

"really Natsu then what is it and you are no longer my nakama you don't deserve to be my nakama. you, you, BASTARD." Lucy snapped tears running down her eyes. then she does something that no one could have imagined, she walked up to natsu and slapped him square across his face " too think i loved you for so long and i tried to give you all these hints and this is what you give me back in return" lucy says with a hushed tone that only the dragon slayers could hear. Lucy then runs out of the guild you could she the guild mark rubbing off of her.

_Chapter 2_

Natsu runs to Lucy to explain that it was all a misunderstanding that Lissana forced this onto Natsu, but was left short only to find a note

"Dear, Natsu

I understand that you like Lissana and not me but i am confused if you do like Lissana then why did you kiss me? was it to try and knock me off my balance? false hope maybe? well it doesn't matter to me I have seen what you tried to do and left to train with gray , I hope your happy with her, because I no longer trust you. And to think all this time I actually loved you. That only proves how much a backstabbing jerk you are.

Eat dirt, from Gray and Lucy"

"Why am i this stupid i have to find her"Natsu remarked

_Chapter 3_

Meanwhile back at the guild hall.

Lucy was off with gray to go to the sacred lands of era to train but along the way there was a celestial spirit key just lying out in the open. Lucy and Gray bent down to pick it up at the same time. there hands touched and they both felt a spark that they couldn't understand.

"Oh, sorry you pick it up" Gray said nervously

"no, you, it's ok" Lucy replied a little too quickly

Gray picked it up and found that it was aries key and planned to make a contract with it later.

"I wonder why it was just lying out in the open like that"Gray said

"Well" Lucy pondered"sometimes when celestial spirits seek out a new owner they come to whatever wizard or mage they think is right so thats maybe the reason why Aires key just appeared here, or it was because she knew that i have Loki with me considering they were such close friends."

_Chapter__ 4_

When Gray and Lucy reach Era they find war everywhere.

"every non magical being is probably cowering in fear, good place to start right, are you ready Lucy?"Gray asked

"hell yea I am let's do this" Lucy laughed

They get in the middle of almost every fight, breaking apart the warriors with lightning speed almost like they were one person. It took 12 days and 14 hours but they successfully stopped the war and made peace they were awarded with 90'000 jewel each and hotel rooms

"well considering how awesome we were out here talking to the commander and breaking up all those fights its like we were one person all together "lucy replied to gray

_Chapter 5_

After two days gray and Lucy finally found the place they wanted to go to train at but for the first three months Lucy and Gray made two pacts together the first was to forever be friends and if not that more friends. The second pact was to spend the first five years together but training apart [by that they mean spend the five years apart but spend lunch, dinner and sleep together in the same tent] but three days after the pact was made lucy was out to collect the food for the week she went through the wilderness and struck a few animals and got berries that were safe to eat " now for the fish" Lucy thought aloud "and I think I hear a waterfall" Lucy started walking towards were she heard the waterfall. after she found it she tied her food in a trap she set earlier and dove into the water

"young girl, who are you, why are you in my forest and more importantly my river. only ones that are destined to become king or queen can come in here." a misterious person form the shadows

"i am lucy heartfelt if this is your river i am greatly sorry i have come into it to catch fish you see i am training to be stronger than i am now"

" still, i can not allow you in my river get out now and if you still want to train come with me i am Citiana the elemental dragon.

_Chapter 6 _

five years later Lucy has learned most magic and Gray has improved his magic potentially and is returning to Fairy Tail. Gray learned how to ice make everything with one hand, teleportation magic, gravity magic,requip magic, cript magic, water magic and ice dragon slaying magic. Lucy has learned elemental dragon slaying magic, ice make everything with one hand, teleportation magic, gravity magic,requip magic, cript magic water magic, card magic, and fortune telling magic they both are wizard saints and got new names. Lucy- Citiana after her dragon and gray- Zantian the ice dragon that was Citiana's mate. Also they have both have exeeds. Lucy had an exeed named star with gold fur [like lucy's hair]and dark blue dragon on the left side on its chest gray had a dark blue exeed with a gold dragon imprinted on the right side of its fur named night. They had just appeared at Fairy Tail wearing hoods and pushed the doors open.


	2. what do i do

_Chapter__1_

Lucy and Gray come to the guild just after they finish a mission successfully [Lucy wanted to see what it was like to only go on a mission with Gray]. They enter the guild

"hey guys were back" Lucy says as she opens the doors to the guild "you miss me…."

just then she see's Natsu kissing Lissana and almost doubles over with the pain she feels inside her heart.

"Lucy i am sorry he forced onto me to tell you the truth natsu said that he didn't like you and thought you didn't deserve to be in fairy tail saying how weak you are and how you deseve to die the way your mother has, i really am sorry i couldn't do anything" Lissana said while snickering in her mind

"its not what it looks like and i didn't say those things" Natsu says

"really Natsu then what is it and you are no longer my nakama you don't deserve to be my nakama. you, you, BASTARD." Lucy snapped tears running down her eyes. then she does something that no one could have imagined, she walked up to natsu and slapped him square across his face " too think i loved you for so long and i tried to give you all these hints and this is what you give me back in return" lucy says with a hushed tone that only the dragon slayers could hear. Lucy then runs out of the guild you could she the guild mark rubbing off of her.

_Chapter 2_

Natsu runs to Lucy to explain that it was all a misunderstanding that Lissana forced this onto Natsu, but was left short only to find a note

"Dear, Natsu

I understand that you like Lissana and not me but i am confused if you do like Lissana then why did you kiss me? was it to try and knock me off my balance? false hope maybe? well it doesn't matter to me I have seen what you tried to do and left to train with gray , I hope your happy with her, because I no longer trust you. And to think all this time I actually loved you. That only proves how much a backstabbing jerk you are.

Eat dirt, from Gray and Lucy"

"Why am i this stupid i have to find her"Natsu remarked

_Chapter 3_

Meanwhile back at the guild hall.

Lucy was off with gray to go to the sacred lands of era to train but along the way there was a celestial spirit key just lying out in the open. Lucy and Gray bent down to pick it up at the same time. there hands touched and they both felt a spark that they couldn't understand.

"Oh, sorry you pick it up" Gray said nervously

"no, you, it's ok" Lucy replied a little too quickly

Gray picked it up and found that it was aries key and planned to make a contract with it later.

"I wonder why it was just lying out in the open like that"Gray said

"Well" Lucy pondered"sometimes when celestial spirits seek out a new owner they come to whatever wizard or mage they think is right so thats maybe the reason why Aires key just appeared here, or it was because she knew that i have Loki with me considering they were such close friends."

_Chapter__ 4_

When Gray and Lucy reach Era they find war everywhere.

"every non magical being is probably cowering in fear, good place to start right, are you ready Lucy?"Gray asked

"hell yea I am let's do this" Lucy laughed

They get in the middle of almost every fight, breaking apart the warriors with lightning speed almost like they were one person. It took 12 days and 14 hours but they successfully stopped the war and made peace they were awarded with 90'000 jewel each and hotel rooms

"well considering how awesome we were out here talking to the commander and breaking up all those fights its like we were one person all together "lucy replied to gray

_Chapter 5_

After two days gray and Lucy finally found the place they wanted to go to train at but for the first three months Lucy and Gray made two pacts together the first was to forever be friends and if not that more friends. The second pact was to spend the first five years together but training apart [by that they mean spend the five years apart but spend lunch, dinner and sleep together in the same tent] but three days after the pact was made lucy was out to collect the food for the week she went through the wilderness and struck a few animals and got berries that were safe to eat " now for the fish" Lucy thought aloud "and I think I hear a waterfall" Lucy started walking towards were she heard the waterfall. after she found it she tied her food in a trap she set earlier and dove into the water

"young girl, who are you, why are you in my forest and more importantly my river. only ones that are destined to become king or queen can come in here." a misterious person form the shadows

"i am lucy heartfelt if this is your river i am greatly sorry i have come into it to catch fish you see i am training to be stronger than i am now"

" still, i can not allow you in my river get out now and if you still want to train come with me i am Citiana the elemental dragon.

_Chapter 6 _

five years later Lucy has learned most magic and Gray has improved his magic potentially and is returning to Fairy Tail. Gray learned how to ice make everything with one hand, teleportation magic, gravity magic,requip magic, cript magic, water magic and ice dragon slaying magic. Lucy has learned elemental dragon slaying magic, ice make everything with one hand, teleportation magic, gravity magic,requip magic, cript magic water magic, card magic, and fortune telling magic they both are wizard saints and got new names. Lucy- Citiana after her dragon and gray- Zantian the ice dragon that was Citiana's mate. Also they have both have exeeds. Lucy had an exeed named star with gold fur [like lucy's hair]and dark blue dragon on the left side on its chest gray had a dark blue exeed with a gold dragon imprinted on the right side of its fur named night. They had just appeared at FairyTail wearing hoods and pushed the doors open.

_Chapter 7 _

When the two opened the doors to Fairytail they both thought the same thing "they never change" and burst out laughing. as if on cue everyone turned their heads to look at the pair.

"Fairy tail truly never changes does it gra i mean Zantian"lucy asked

"ya it doesn't change at all Luce ah i mean Citiana"gray replied they both got up and walked straight up the stairs to masters office and entered.

"Who is it i am doing something very important" Makarov said

"important you mean reading articles about me? i mean i saw gray do it before but i didn't know you read about me"lucy said

"hey i resent that"gray angrily replied makarov suddenly turned around and looked them both in the eye and hugged them both with tears leaking out of his eyes and told them to get their mark.

_**meanwhile with natsu**_

did he just call that girl luce like our luce natsu thought when he heard master come out from his office with tears in his eyes. the two people who were behind him went out from makarovs grasp and got a stamp from mira when she saw their faces. Natsu got up from his table and went to the two people and yanked their hoods off the girl had glistening blond hair with red, blue, and yellow streaks in it one of her eyes were chocolate brown while the other looked like space. the boy was tall with short black hair that also had black streaks one of his eyes were ice blue dark blue patches the other eye was completely dark blue like the sea.

"who are you and why did you call that girl luce?" natsu asked

why should that be any of your concern for me it looks as if you are lost are you from this guild no probably not" she spat

natsu started cracking his nuckles "want to start something"

"hell ya i do but first lets go out side"she responded

_Chapter _8

natsu was first to get out of the guild but lucy was the one who looked good doing it. the guild started placing bet everyones was on natsu except the girls companion.

"ok"makarov stated " this is to be a good fight only magic and fist fighting no tricks ok? start"

natsu was the first to strike but missed he tried again but it also missed then lucy went to attack and hit him head on he fell to the ground

"roar of the fire dragon"natsu yelled it surrounded lucy with fire she fake screened in agony suddenly from out of the crowd gray shouted

"lucy stop this already i am getting board"

"but gray, i am having fun, oh all right" lucy whined as she ate the fire that was around her she then spat at the ground

"eww that was disgusting you should train again that was foul. Well now thats over, wing of the water dragon talon of the fire dragon, and roar of the celestial dragon."

natsu got hit head on with those attacks but while he was feinting he saw something that he couldn't believe a resemblance to lucy, her signature smile.


End file.
